Mageslayer Vrána
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840708 |no = 8527 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 48 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 10, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |bb2_distribute = 8, 8, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 10, 8, 8 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |sbb2_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |ubb2_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Vrána, the youngest member of the Seventh Circle Fiends, was born an ordinary human scion to a noble line of arcanists. Her house possessed prestige beyond the reach of a commoner's wildest dreams, but fell to ruin when the source of their magical talents resurfaced to claim its share of the deal. Generations ago, the first patriarch pledged the souls of his entire bloodline in exchange for power; now, it fell to his children to pay the price. Vrána's parents, determined to stall for time, sacrificed hers first. Thus was the young Vrána, a mere adolescent, condemned to the hellish planes. Within a fevered dreamscape, shadowed figures passed Vrána's soul over for inspection as if it were a commodity to be examined. A harsh, booming voice, followed by several other voices in discussion, were the last sounds she heard before darkness swallowed her. When she came to, a smiling, foxish man in foreign garb greeted her, flanked by an enormous metal-suited giant and a cold, armored executioner. From that day on, the lost heiress became a Fiend. The powers granted to her bloodline still pulsed strong within her veins, and it wasn't long before she was able to harness arcane energy into debilitating bolts. Armed with an oversized crossbow fashioned in her former house's splendor, Vrána channels her legacy into a new kind of talent: manabreaking. Disrupting the source of their mana spells doom for a magic-user, leaving them vulnerable to fates worse than death. Underneath her girlish facade, Vrána's calculated cruelty echoes her parents. One could say she was even born into the profession; little wonder the Fiends welcomed her into their fold. |summon = A mission? Gotcha. You know the drill. Show me where to go! |fusion = Feels like landing a perfect headshot. You know, that rush of blood to the head?... |evolution = Heh. Think my parents would be proud of me right about now. They made me this way. Monsters. |hp_base = 6758 |atk_base = 2776 |def_base = 2342 |rec_base = 2248 |hp_lord = 9654 |atk_lord = 3965 |def_lord = 3345 |rec_lord = 3212 |hp_anima = 10771 |rec_anima = 2914 |atk_breaker = 4263 |def_breaker = 3047 |def_guardian = 3643 |rec_guardian = 3063 |def_oracle = 3196 |rec_oracle = 3659 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Black Art Legacy |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def, Max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Thunder types, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 150% critical damage, 225% elemental damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Spellbreaking Bolt |bbdescription = 10 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, boosts critical damage of Thunder types for 3 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = 10% chance to deal max HP damage, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 25% chance to purge effects, 225% elemental damage, 75% critical damage & 85% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 40 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Arcana Dispeller |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 35% chance to purge effects, 225% elemental damage, 125% critical damage & stealth grants 200% to own Atk and 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |ubb = Manaburn Fatality |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foes' max HP), 15 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (25% active Pierce to Water, Thunder types), enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts Thunder elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to deal max HP damage, 50% OD fill, 500% elemental damage, 500% critical damage & 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 60 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 60 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |dbb = Manawrath Tempest |synergy = Plasma |bondunit = Viper Blitzkrieg Durumn |dbbdescription = 30 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts OD gauge, Thunder elemental damage, critical damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack & damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Heal/Offense |dbbhits = 15 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 15 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 15 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 15 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Murder of Crows |esitem = Vrána's Calling or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Vrána's Calling or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Thunder elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC for all allies, 20% elemental damage for all allies, 150% damage against afflicted foes, 1% boost to parameters per 1% HP remaining & 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Raid Summon |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last additional 1 turn |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge boost to Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate of Thunder types for 4 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 155% parameter boost & 60% Crit |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 600% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 85% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance. 40% chance on BB & 50% chance on SBB total |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to purge effect on single foe on BB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB/UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to purge effect on single foe on SBB & 80% chance to purge effect on all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |notes = |addcat = Seventh Circle Fiends |addcatname = Vrána1 }}